


Hank/Nines Prompts

by bluesaturn



Series: Hank/Nines Prompts [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn
Summary: A collection of short prompts I wrote for Twitter & Discord featuring Hank/Nines. Feel free to prompt me!
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Hank/Nines Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Hank/Nines Prompts

Hank was on his knees, his hands tied behind his back and waiting patiently with his mouth open. Nines stepped in front of him, his large rainbow-dick glowing in the dark of the night.  
Hank’s jaw was aching already, salvia running down his chin but he didn’t dare close his mouth. He knew he wouldn’t get to for a while still. 

“I got a special treat for you tonight,” Nines said, smiling as he put his dick into Hank’s mouth.  
He started fucking Hank’s mouth, making him choke on his large cock more than once during the night.  
Hank couldn’t say he particular minded, however, it was Nines, and on his tongue, there was a hint of the flavor of cherry pie.


End file.
